crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Sally
I am going to start off with a back story, a young girl of about seven years old named Luna hates going to the store with her mom... every time Luna and her mom went to the store Luna would want to get a toy of some sort, and today was no exception... One day, Luna saw a doll in the window she really wanted, so she asked her mom for it. “Mommy, can I have that doll?” she asked. The doll was on sale, so her mom considered it. “I suppose so, how much does it cost?” but nowhere on the tag did it give a price, original or cut. “I think I’ll name her… Sally!” said Luna excitedly. “Sally, why do you say that?" asked her mother. “Because it says it on the tag” and so it did. You know when you get a stuffed animal or something, and it has a bunch of code type stuff on the tag? Not this one, this doll’s tag had the word “Sally” on it, and it looked almost hand written. So Luna and her mom took it to the register with them, when they got there, her mom asked the man at the counter how much “Sally” cost. "Excuse me, sir," asked Luna's mom, "How much would this doll cost?" When the man saw the doll, he nearly fell over. "Take it! Take it! Take it, please!” at this point the poor old man was shouting at them. When they got home Luna played with Sally the rest of the day, and when it was time for Luna to go to bed, she said, "Mommy, can I take Sally to bed with me?" "I suppose so", and so she did. When Luna got too tired to continue playing, she put Sally on her nightstand, turned in the opposite direction, and fell asleep quickly after. Luna woke up at about 11:00, and was scared, so she wanted to look to Sally for comfort, so she looked over to her nightstand, but when she did, she saw the doll standing upright with white eyes. Luna screamed and ran to her mother's bedroom, “Mommy, Sally is scary!!!!”, so Luna along with her mom went back to her room, when they did, they found that Sally was completely normal, “Luna dear, you simply had a bad dream.” “Yeah, I guess so,” replied Luna But it was far more than a bad dream. Morning eventually came and the next day, Luna stayed as far away from Sally as possible, and then that night, Luna left Sally in the Living room out of fear, but that did not help... That night around 11:30, Luna woke up again, this time she needn't even turn over in bed. The doll was standing up on her nightstand, but now, its braids were cut, and its eyes were white. Luna screamed loudly for her mother, but given the events of the previous night, her mom ignored it, so Luna ran to her mom's room, “What is it Luna???” "Mommy, it’s Sally, she's in my room again!!!", so when Luna took her mom to her room, Sally was indeed there, but she was, you guessed it, completely normal. “Mommy... she was standing up!”, but Luna's mom wasn't amused, “Luna! Tomorrow you will sleep with Sally in your room to show you there is nothing to be afraid of!” The next night, Luna had to sleep with Sally in her room, and as you have probably already known by this point, at exactly midnight, Luna woke up in a cold sweat, and she knew why she had. Luna bolted out of bed, and just stared at her nightstand for there stood a doll, pacing back and forth until it noticed that Luna saw it. Sally had cut braids, white eyes, and she was covered in what looked like human blood, and she was holding a dagger with a black rose on its hilt. Sally uttered the most high-pitched voice Luna had ever heard, “Happy Sally wants to play with you!” it screeched. Luna then let out the loudest scream she had made all week, but she was quickly silenced when the ceiling light fell on top of her. Luna's mom came into the room shortly after. The doll was gone from the house completely, and Luna was still crushed by the light. Luna's mom sent her to a mental institute, and got the electrician, to check the ceiling light, but the thing was, he fixed all the ceiling lights just last week. When he took a look at the support wires, he said it looked like they had been cut by a blade of some sort, but Luna's mom thought little of it. So now we cut to nearly three years later, when Luna is about to come home, but the night before, Luna's mom is asleep in bed, at 12:30, she wakes up and looks out her window, and in the driveway, she sees a dark figure, about as tall as a doll. She heard a faint whisper outside and went out to check it out, when she did; she saw the figure had a dagger. Then she heard the whisper again, this time, loud and clear, “Happy Sally wants to play with you" The next day, Luna returned home to see a crime scene, her mother had been murdered last night. Luna then remembered a friend she had made in the institute said he would send her an e-mail, so she went to check her e-mail. Luna saw she had only one new e-mail, so she checked it, it said, “Want to play...?” with two pictures, one of a black rose, and one of Happy Sally herself... And it is said to this day, if you receive this e-mail, the same thing will happen to you... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Beings Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Shok ending